RWBY Games
by spideyk
Summary: What happens when RWBY gets bored? Like everyone else, they play video games. What games will they play? What will happen to them as they play with each other? Find out here. (Has my OC from "Ghost of a Man") M rated for game language and story language.


Inside the dorm of Team RWBY, Kyle sat alone playing a video game. The game he was playing was "Grand Theft Auto V", he heard a lot of people talking about how it was a big blockbuster game and he decided to try it out. Needless to say that he was impressed with it like other players; he liked how large the map was, the different missions and activities that the game gave, and he also liked the characters and the story. Kyle had finished the story missions and had all three characters survive; he was now playing as Michael and was driving to complete the side missions that he missed. Yang walked in the dorm after she had been released from detention, she saw her friend playing the game.

"What did you blow up this time?" Kyle teased.

"Oh, shut up." Yang spat her tongue out, she walked to Kyle's bed and sat down next to him, "What are you playing?"

"Grand Theft Auto V." Kyle answered.

"I've heard of that. Is it any good?" Yang asked.

"I like it." Kyle said.

Kyle continued driving, following the waypoint he set up. He reached a "Stranger and Freaks" level and started a cut scene with Michael and a man with a petition trying to legalize his weed. The cut scene continued to where Michael smoked the drug.

"You do know that's bad for you?" Yang said.

"Yeah, but I'm not doing it he is. And most people in this game don't care." Kyle said.

The scene in the game started to weird out and gave Kyle the controls again.

"Things just got trippy." Yang said.

"And know I have to walk through this mess." Kyle said.

Kyle started to receive damage and returned fire in that direction. He saw the enemies charging right for him.

"Holy shit, are those aliens!?" Yang yelled out.

"Yeah, and I gotta take them out." Kyle said.

Kyle continued shooting the seemingly endless waves of aliens. He went on for a few minutes until he completed the level; after the cut scene was finished he passed the controller to Yang.

"Here, give it a try." Kyle said.

"Thanks." Yang took the controller.

She began moving the character around where she reached a car she wanted to drive. She kept tapping the button to get in, but the character only jumped by the car door. Yang growled in frustration.

"Are you stupid!? Why aren't you getting in the car!?" Yang yelled at the screen.

"Triangle." Kyle said.

"Huh?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"You press triangle to get into vehicles. You are pressing X." Kyle said.

Yang pressed the triangle button and the character got in the car, "Finally! Now I can drive like crazy." She sat in place without pressing any buttons, "Uhh…"

"R2 is to accelerate, L2 is the brake and reverse, L1 is the handbrake, and R1 is to shoot your gun." Kyle told her the controls.

"Okay, here we go." Yang said.

She began driving around in the sports car that she took. She was very good at it, until she drifted too far on a turn and slammed into another vehicle.

_Michael: You fucking idiot!_

"Well that was pleasant." Yang said.

"That's road rage for you. They say a lot of things when you run into something." Kyle said.

Yang continued her almost perfect driving when fate threw a monkey wrench into her plan. Yang was speeding to get a perfect drifting U-turn, but she wound up hitting a pedestrian that walked onto the street.

"Oh come on! That was crap! I had the right of way!" Yang yelled out.

"The game doesn't care about things like that. Many things happen randomly." Kyle said.

"Great, now I got the cops after me! This isn't fair!" Yang continued ranting.

She sped up to try and lose the cops chasing her. The cops kept a steady pace while trying to make Yang spin out. Yang got frustrated and began shooting at the police with terrible aim.

"Oh, what the heck is this!?" Yang complained.

"Yeah, the aiming sucks while you're in a vehicle." Kyle said.

Yang reached four stars and was running into roadblocks and SUVs trying to get next to her while the police shoot her. She burst through one of the roadblocks, running a cop over in the process.

_Michael: I'm sorry! … Not Really!_

Yang snickered at the comment, "Yeah, I know how you feel."

Kyle shook his head, "Please tell you didn't do this stuff in real life?"

"Of course not. It's just that these guys…" A cop car slammed Yang's vehicle making it worthless now, "Are so fricking irritating!"

Yang got the character out of the trashed car and began shooting at the police. It didn't take long before she lost all of her health.

"Crap." Yang said and passed the controller back to Kyle, "What's your favorite thing to do on here?"

"Well… you may think that it's weird." Kyle said.

"It's not strip clubs, is it?" Yang teased.

"No! I just drive into other cars just to hear what the characters have to say." Kyle said.

"You mean you just crash into vehicles to hear your guy cuss?" Yang asked.

"Some of the things they say are quite clever. Like this." Kyle said.

* * *

While Kyle and Yang played the game, Blake was sitting outside the dorms with Ren. They were beginning a meditation session.

"Thanks for doing this with me, Ren." Blake said.

"Not a problem." Ren said.

Both of them closed their eyes and began concentrating. This was one of those times where Blake had time to her own thoughts; the other time is when she is reading. Blake breathed calmly while emptying her mind. She was about to achieve inner peace, until… The sound of a crashing car was heard followed by someone yelling.

_You entitled piece of shit!_

Blake then heard the sounds of her friends laughing from the dorm room and decided to investigate.

"Excuse me, Ren." Blake said.

She stood up and walked to the door. Blake opened the door to her room and saw Kyle and Yang laughing hysterically. Yang was laying down on the bed while clutching her stomach.

"Oh man! I have got to remember that!" Yang said in between laughs.

"That is my favorite line that this guy says!" Kyle said while laughing.

Blake grew annoyed of this and spoke up, "What is going on here?"

Yang looked up and saw Blake in the doorway, "Oh, hey there Blake. We're just playing a game."

"Why do you have to play it so loud?" Blake asked.

"It ain't that loud. The volume is only up to like five." Kyle said.

"I can hear it in the hallway and it is disrupting my meditation. Could you take a break until I'm finished?" Blake asked.

"Do we have to?" Yang complained.

"Meditation can block out almost everything. We can still play." Kyle said.

"But…" Blake began.

Kyle ignored her and continued with the game. He was driving normally, until Yang jerked the controller making him slam into a wall.

"That was uncalled for." Kyle said.

"You need to watch where you're going~" Yang teased.

As the two bickered, Blake walked over to the system and took the disc out.

"What the? Blake!" Kyle yelled out.

Blake held the disc in her hand, "I will give it back when I'm done, I promise."

She began walking to the door, Kyle followed her. Blake was in the hallway and Kyle charged after her.

"Give it back!" Kyle yelled.

He tackled her and the two began fighting. The fight looked like a dust cloud with the sounds of a cat screeching. They rolled around the hallway fighting each other for the game, eventually they passed Ruby and Weiss who was returning from the library. The two girls looked at the screeching cloud with a confused look.

"What in the sweet dust is that?" Weiss asked.

Yang came out of the dorm room and joined the two girls, "Blake took Kyle's game and now he is trying to get it back."

"Note to self: Do not mess with Kyle's games or face the consequences." Ruby said.

They continued looking at the fight, which seemed to go nowhere.

"Well, something tells me that we are not getting that game back tonight." Yang said.

"Hmm…" Ruby thought, "What game do we play now?"

* * *

**Here is the first chapter of RWBY games. Sorry if it is kind of slow, but I will try to pick it up. I already got a request to use "F.E.A.R" in a chapter. I don't know if I will do that or not, because I have not played it but a friend of mine is going to let me borrow it. Also give me ideas of what games to use and which character you would like to play them, leave your suggestion in review or PM. Follow, favorite, and review if you like this and want it to continue.**


End file.
